mystworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bhalur Blackthorn
Bhalur Blackthorn Bhakiri Acolyte of the Dragon Matron Bhalur is a huge black-furred Bhakiri with a pure white antlers growing from his head. Towering over his companions with his height and his deep bariton voice, he is acting as a voice of the group. Bhalur grew up as a single child in the city of bhakiris, Tirvala. Growing up along the other kids and learning from his parents and druid elder about the world and balance of Dru'uth he came to respect his heritage and the world around him. As the time passed, Bhalur grew quite fast compared to other kids and there was something unnatural with him as he understood more complicated things faster than it was normal as well able to express himself more deeply instead of just saying what he wants. At somepoint his parents left him as it was normal for people suddenly disappear due to them finding their true nature or meaning in the world. This however did leave some scars on the growing young bhakiri which he is still not able to explain. As an adult Bhalur earned his surname in the coming-of-adult ritual as he had life-threatening fight against a wildboar during night. Dodging and hitting the boar as much as he could he was slowly able to exhaust it but he was also at the end of his with. As he miss-stepped at last moment, Bhalur fell down on and rolled hastily with fear in his mind. Dropping down from the cliff and the wildboar chasing him down they both ended up in the big wild growing thornbushes black and sharp as needles. Fighting against the pain and bleedings Bhalur kept out of the wildboar and kept stabbing from the ground with this makeshift spear as the Wildboar trashed itself against the thorns just making it bleed more and more. As the morning came the Elder watching over the trial found him later next to the dead wildboard in the middle of the blackthorns. How fitting is this.. Beautiful yet sad. Black and furious yet kind and beautiful, resting between this wildgrowth of blackthorns. As Elder approached he noticed the dead wildboar near Bhalur and hurrily approached fear in his mind. The thorns opening in front of him and revealing the tired and hurt young bhakiri next to his prey the Elder released his worries and smiled as he crouched next to Bhalur You, my young bhakiri, have earned your surname and what a fitting it is. Hence you shall be known as Blackthorn. As the years passed Bhalur left from Tirvala to find out more about the world and maybe his own calling. During his travels in a nearby villages, towns and forest he found out more than he imagined and rarely for Bhakiris, he was adapting quite fast to the culture and ways of ”humans”. His excellent way of finding new friends along towns and peaceful approach to situation as well chatting nature made him popular among taverns. In one of these taverns he met acolyte of Dragon Matron, who set a burning flame on his hearth. Not truly knowing what it was and how but Bhalur had first time desire in his life to know more about this Dragon Matron and his hearth signaled to follow this desire. Following his instructor to learn more abou the wonders of Matalar and his effects on this world Bhalur had truly found something what he could ”desire”. After couple of years Bhalur had received something that was a rare gift, a pseudodragon from the Dragon Matron. Something was born at that moment in his soul at that moment, a desire to nurture this moment and provide the opportunity for others also to learn. He did find out during his times and youth that Bhakiris had much more to learn to others but they too had much to learn from these humans. Also the gift of really belonging somewhere or having something, anything was aweburning. He was not perfect, he was not the best but he would strife with his personality and passion forward like a single patch of Blackthorn, protecting that what was important